


Art: On the Wings of Metal and Magic

by FreyaFenris



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Assassination, Dragons, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, Immortality, M/M, Magic Revealed, War, after camlann, badass merlin, but the other way around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot is a safe haven in a world ravaged beyond repair, governed by strict rules meant to ensure every piece and person contributes to their continued existence. According to the laws set by the immortal Triad ruling the city Arthur is a non-contributing piece because he doesn’t have magic, and if ever found out he’d be faced with either execution or exile. However, not all of the players on the city’s political stage agree with the laws and both sides have people who are not afraid to dirty their – or at least someone else’s – hands. </p><p>Merlin’s hands might be covered in more blood than he cares to remember, but he is no more than a pawn until he ends up in the same cell as Arthur, and they both follow Morgana Pendragon into a war that they’re bound to lose. In the end their only chance is to find a way to kill the immortals – a way the immortal witch Nimueh claims she has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerch/gifts).



> Done for After Camlann 2015, where I was paired with the lovely [Cerch](http://morganasand.tumblr.com/) and had the privilege of reading and creating art for her story "On the wings of metal and magic". Sadly for now the art is a stand alone, but I encourage you all to give it a try once it's published, it's truly epic and I'm deeply in love with it.

  
Also on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/146523416594)) and here on dA: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/On-the-wings-of-metal-and-magic-cover-617890337)).


	2. Illusions

  
Also on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/146523583274)) and here on dA: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/On-the-wings-of-metal-and-magic-illustration-617890533)).


End file.
